firefandomcom-20200223-history
Corpo de Bombeiros Militar do Distrito Federal
The Corpo de Bombeiros Militar do Distrito Federal (CBMDF) is the fire brigade that provides civil defense, fire prevention and suppression, search and rescue, and public assistance activities within the Brazilian Federal District. Apparatus Roster * GBM - Grupamento de Bombeiros Militar * All pump/tank measurements are in liters. No. 1 GBM - Brasilia Inaugurated 1968 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/15517776271/ Auto Bomba Tanque 101] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-01) No. 2 GBM - Taguatinga Centro Inaugurated 1968 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/11419244863/ Auto Bomba Tanque 102] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-02) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/15951986029/ Auto Bomba Tanque Florestal 102] - Scania P360 forestry pumper (?/3000 L) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/16498017437/ Auto Escada Mecânica 102] - Scania P440 / Magirus aerial (-/-/55 metre rear-mount platform) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/15339875613/ Auto Salvamento Extinção 102] - Scania P360 / Iturri rescue-pumper (?/3000/200F) No. 3 GBM - SIA Inaugurated 1972 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/11394270545/ Auto Bomba Tanque 103] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-03) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/16354221969/ Auto Salvamento Extinção 103] - Scania P360 / Iturri rescue-pumper (?/3000/200F) No.4 GBM - Asa Norte Inaugurated 1968 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8103617601/ Auto Bomba Tanque 104] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-04) No. 6 GBM - Núcleo Bandeirante Inaugurated 1969 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8116022775/ Auto Bomba Tanque 106] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-05) No. 7 GBM - Brazlândia Inaugurated 1980 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8116034574/ Auto Bomba Tanque 107] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-06) No. 8 GBM - Ceilândia Inaugurated 1982 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8116033160/ Auto Bomba Tanque 108] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-07) No. 9 GBM - Planaltina Inaugurated 1980, relocated in 2011 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8182714102/ Auto Bomba Tanque 109] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-08) No. 10 GBM - Paranoá :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/17023547212/ Auto Bomba Tanque 110] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-09) No. 11 GBM - Lago Sui :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8116024219/ Auto Bomba Tanque 111] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-10) No. 12 GBM - Samambaia :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8116022349/ Auto Bomba Tanque 112] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-11) No. 13 GBM - Guará I Reopened in new facility, 2011 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8186030270/ Auto Bomba Tanque 113] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-12) No. 14 GBM - Cruzeiro :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8116026195/ Auto Bomba Tanque 114] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-13) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/16920417311/ Auto Salvamento Extinção 114] - Scania P360 / Iturri rescue-pumper (?/3000/200F) No. 15 GBM - Asa Sui Inaugurated 1967 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/veiculos/10116776244/ Auto Bomba Tanque 115] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-14) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/15772115538/ Auto Bomba Tanque Florestal 115] - Scania P360 forestry pumper (?/3000 L) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/17288864026/ Auto Escada Mecânica 115] - Scania P440 / Magirus aerial (-/-/55 metre rear-mount platform) No. 16 GBM - Gama Inaugurated 1969 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/9500253534/ Auto Bomba Tanque 116] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-15) No. 17 GBM - São Sebastião :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8116035580/ Auto Bomba Tanque 117] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-16) No. 18 GBM - Santa Maria Reopened in new facility, 2014 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8119712964/ Auto Bomba Tanque 118] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-17) No. 19 GBM - Candangolândia :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8186031404/ Auto Bomba Tanque 119] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-18) No. 20 GBM :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8182677015/ Auto Bomba Tanque 120] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-19) No. 21 GBM - Riacho Fundo Inaugurated 1995, reopened in new facility, 2014 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8186035574/ Auto Bomba Tanque 121] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-20) No. 22 GBM - Sobradinho Inaugurated 1969 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8186026738/ Auto Bomba Tanque 122] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-21) No. 25 GBM - Águas Claras New facility in progress No. 34 GBM - Lago Norte New facility in progress :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8281567615/ Auto Bomba Tanque 123] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#26113-01) No. 36 GBM - Recanto das Emas Inaugurated 2014 No. 37 GBM - Samambaia Centro Inaugurated 2014 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8287413251/ Auto Bomba Tanque 124] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#26113-02) No. 41 GBM - Ceilândia Norte Inaugurated 2014 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8282621958/ Auto Bomba Tanque 125] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#26113-03) No. 42 GBM - Taguatinga Sul New facility in progress No. 45 GBM - Sudoeste Inaugurated 2014 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/13676551675/ Auto Bomba Tanque 126] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#26113-04) No. 46 GBM :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/17175204258/ Auto Bomba Escada 146] - Sania P360 / Gimaex quint (?/2500/100F/25 metre rear-mount) Centro de Manutenção de Equipamentos e Viaturas (CEMEV) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/35603011013/ Auto Bomba Tanque 100] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#25448-22) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/veiculos/17389996845/ Auto Bomba Tanque 129] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#26113-07) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8386329881/ Auto Bomba Tanque 130] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#26113-08) Centro de Treinamento Operacional (CETOP) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/15334221387/ Auto Bomba Tanque 127] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#26113-05) Grupamento de Prevenção e Combate a Incêndio (GPCIN) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielorosco/10929449865/ Auto Bomba Tanque 128] - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/3750/250F) (SN#26113-06) 'External Links' *Site Oficial do Corpo de Bombeiros Militar do Distrito Federal Category:Brazil Brazilian Federal District